


The Other Side

by Golden_Asp



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Another crew member dead.  Chakotay offers Kathryn comfort.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> another of the prompted fics. At this point I think you can assume that all my J/C fics exist in the same universe as Submission, my longest one (except for I just found out about pirate Janeway in the mirror universe so you can rest assured that that is a thing I will probably write at somepoint). I made up a crew member that died and spent a long time looking for an accurate crew count and found many different numbers so I just said 150 and we're just going to nod and go with it, kay?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> not beta-ed

“Funeral detail, dismissed,” Janeway said, her voice hoarse from giving the eulogy. She stood at attention, watching most of the Voyager crew slip from the cargo bay, soft whispers barely audible over the hum of the ship. She turned, the collar of her little used dress uniform constricting her neck. She knew it wasn’t choking her, not really, but it felt like it was.

She executed an about-face and stared out the small viewport. She imagined she could still the coffin carrying one of her crew away into the depths of space. She couldn’t, not really, but if she stared hard enough, she wouldn’t have to think about the fact that one more crew member was never going to see the Alpha Quadrant again.

“Kathryn,” a warm, familiar voice said from behind her. She closed her eyes, head falling forward. An errant strand of hair escaped her bun, brushing against her forehead.

Chakotay rested his broad hands on her narrow shoulders, pulling her back against his chest. She knew everyone had left but she still resisted for half a moment. She was the captain. She couldn’t be weak.

“I’ve got you,” Chakotay whispered and it was like her strings had been cut. His arms around her were the only thing that kept her upright. Ever since the away mission had gone horribly wrong she had been blaming herself, working herself to try and fix it. If she worked hard enough, Delmar would still be alive.

“It’s not your fault,” Chakotay’s voice was warm and firm, leaving no room for discussion. He knew her so well at this point; he knew she would carry Delmar’s death as she did every other crew member who had died on their voyage home.

“Commander…”

“Captain,” he said. She let out an annoyed huff, turning in the circle of his arms. She pressed her forehead against his chest, letting her eyes slide closed.

“I was the one that sent them—”

“No,” Chakotay said. “We know the risks, Kathryn, every single member of the crew knows the risks.”

“He had a family waiting on earth.”

“Most of us do,” Chakotay acknowledged. 

“I don’t know why this is hitting me so hard,” Kathryn murmured. Chakotay rested his cheek against her hair, his hands running soothing circles over her back.

“Because you are a great captain,” Chakotay said. “Because you care for each and every member of the crew even when you want to strangle them.”

She snorted, her hands resting on his hips.

They stood in silence, Chakotay rocking her back and forth.

“When was the last time you ate?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Sometime before the away mission.”

Chakotay sighed and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “Come. You need food and sleep.”

“Who made you captain?” she said, a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth.

“In the bedroom?” Chakotay asked, arching his eyebrow. “You did.”

Kathryn laughed and let him tug her into a tight hug.

“We’re going to make it to the other side, Kathryn,” he said. “We might not know where that other side is, or when we’ll get there, but we’re going to make it. Because of you.”

She closed her eyes, taking the comfort he so freely offered her. She didn’t know if she believed him, but he kept her grounded, even when the universe fell apart around her.

She couldn’t afford to lose herself in a haze of sorrow and pain. There were 150 other crew members—family members—aboard the Voyager that needed her. She could be there for them, and Chakotay would be there for her.

She took one last look around the now empty cargo bay, a Starfleet flag hung from the ceiling.

They would be okay.

Like Chakotay said, they would make it to the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
